Seré viejo entonces
by Laura Marina Lovegood
Summary: Te lo dije Moony, los cumpleaños hay que festejarlos a lo grande. Lo del pastel y la familia al lado es para cuando uno es viejo".


Disclaimer: Harry Potter es de J.K Rowling y sus personajes también, por lo que resukta obvio que yo no cree a Remus U.U

----------------------------------------------Remusín---------------------------------------------------

Era el 10 de marzo del año 1.997 y nuestro querido Remus Jhon Lupin cumpliría 37 años.

Se levantó al oír a su esposa tararear una canción mientras se vestía. Esta al notar que se había despertado se giró y le dedicó una sonrisa radiante-¡Feliz cumpleaños Remus!- dijo mientras tomaba el obsequio de la mesa que se encontraba a su lado-Espero que te guste-agregó.

El tomó el paquete y le dio las gracias mientras lo desenvolvía, el regalo resultó ser…

-Es una caja de chocolate inacabable, sacas una tableta y de inmediato aparece otra para reemplazarla- explicó sonriente

-Es muy lindo, gracias Nimph-dijo Se levantó de la cama y la abrazó

-Me olvidaba de el otro regalo-dijo Tonks separándose e invocando el obsequio con la varita-Ten-dijo entregándole un paquete envuelto en papel madera.

-Es maravilloso-exclamó Remus viendo aquel álbum. En este salía el en su primer día de Hogwarts, con sus amigos, en su graduación, su casamiento, el nacimiento de Teddy…

-¿Cómo conseguiste todas estas fotos?- preguntó extrañado

-Oh, ya sabes que mi madre era la prima preferida de Sirius, el le escribía tres cartas a la semana hablándole de su vida en el castillo e incluía fotografías de el y sus amigos. Por otro lado las fotos de nosotros fueron fáciles de conseguir porque ya las tenía-dijo mientras volvía su cabello de castaño claro rosa chicle.- Tienes que cambiarte rápido amor, son las 12:00 y los demás llegan a las 12:30 para festejar tu cumpleaños.-

-No me gusta que vengan y se pongan en peligro.-dijo Remus con cara de enojo

-Lo se Rem, pero lo hacen porque no quieren que te sientas solo, y mucho menos triste después de lo de…-

-¿De lo de qué?-preguntó cauteloso

-Nada -se apresuró a decir la metamorfomaga- Voy a ver como está Teddy-agregó saliendo por la habitación.

Parece mentira que ya no están a mi lado-pensó mientras se sacaba el pijama y se ponía la túnica. -Siento como si fuera ayer que los cuatro junto festejamos mi cumpleaños número diecisiete

_-¡Vamos Moony hay que hacer un reventón a lo grande!-dijo Sirius emocionado- Ya veras, chicas, muuuuuuchas chicas Moony, eso es MUY importante-_

_-Pensé que la fiesta era de Moony, Pad-dijo divertido James Potter mientras se levantaba de su cama_

_-Claro y por eso debo encargarme de que la disfrute al máximo. Ya verás amigo, nenas y alcohol ¡Los diecisiete no se cumplen todos los días¿No es cierto Wortmail?-preguntó metiendo en la conversación a su amigo que se encontraba leyendo un libro de transformaciones_

_-Claro Sirius-respondió dejando el libro a un lado- Pad tiene razón amigo, cumplir la mayoría de edad no pasa todos los días.-_

_-Pero yo no quiero emborracharme ni tirarme a una chica-dijo enfadado- El cumpleaños es mío Sirius, si tienes ganas de echarte un polvo o algo así hazlo en el tuyo -dijo sonriendo divertido_

_-Pero no es hasta junio-reclamó poniendo cara de corderito._

_-Pues mala suerte-dijo James burlándose de su amigo._

_-Tu cállate Prongs-rugió el mayor de los Blacks enfadado._

_-¿Qué quieres hacer Moony?-preguntó Peter _

_-Supongo que un cumpleaños normal, ya saben, un pastel, abrir regalos…-_

_-¡Pero eso es para amargados Rem!-Objetó Sirius - Lo que tu necesitas es un R-E-V-E-N-T-Ó-N ¿Qué te parece si nos escapamos del colegio? No es necesario que nos emborrachemos ni nada-agregó al ver la cara de advertencia en el rostro del licántropo._

_-Supongo que esta bien-dijo aceptando la idea-¿Se les ocurre que podríamos hacer?-_

_-Rosmerta me dijo que te hizo un pastel de chocolate-dijo Peter sonriéndole divertido a un colorado Remus_

_-Si Moony. ¿Así que le gustas a Rosmerta?-Preguntó James esbozando una sonrisa pícara_

_-Oh… ¿Le brindaste algún servicio, picaron?-inquirió Sirius. El susodicho enrojeció aun más- Así me gusta amigo, usa tus dotes de merodeador.-_

_-No le di ningún "servicio", sino que la noche en la que ustedes tres decidieron emborracharse yo me quedé hablando con ella y nos hicimos amigos. Siempre pensando lo peor…-_

_-¿Y qué esperabas? Somos jóvenes Moony, aún no controlamos las hormonas-dijo James_

_.Si hazle caso a Prongs, el es el experto, las hormonas se le encienden cada vez que ve a Evans-_

_-Sirius- pronunció James amenazadoramente_

_-Mira que yo no soy Evans, querido-dijo este poniendo voz aguda y pestañeando continuamente-, así que espero que conmigo si controles tus hormonas-_

_-Bien ¿Vamos yendo muchachos?- Inquirió Peter cortando la pelea._

_-Si, vamos- dijo Remus_

_Se taparon bajo la capa de invisibilidad y se dirigieron a la estatua de la bruja tuerta, pasaron por el pasadizo y de allí llegaron a Honeydukes. Salieron sigilosamente y se encaminaron hacia las tres escobas, una vez allí fueron recibidos por Madam Rosmerta quien le dio un efusivo abrazo a Remus. Tras cenar se quedaron charlando y contando chistes, Sirius bebió demás y comenzó a cantar "Hacia Belén va un hipógrifo" mientras sostenía su vaso de whysqui de fuego. James se reía solo debido al efecto del alcohol y Peter se encontraba mirando divertido a Padfoot. _

_Dieron las doce y Sirius comenzó a cantar ¡ Haaacia losss diecisiete vaaa Moonyiii, mayorcitooo ya es, me gustariiiiía saber a quien seee tirará después!" _

_- Siempre pensando en lo mismo Pad-dijo sonriéndole burlón para después soplar las velas del pastel_

_-Ey también pienso en otras cosas, como en que me quiero empachar de tu pastel de cumpleaños-dijo para luego tirarse sobre el pastel y devorarlo._

_Al día siguiente Sirius se encontraba empachado y con resaca, a James le dolía la cabeza terriblemente, Peter dormía a pierna suelta y el se encontraba como los demás tendido en la cama. Mientras repasaba lo vivido la noche anterior oyó que Sirius decía desde su cama "Te lo dije Moony, los cumpleaños hay que festejarlos a lo grande. Lo del pastel y la familia al lado es para cuando uno es viejo_

Remus bajó las escaleras y se encontró a su esposa terminando de decorar el pastel de chocolate

-Al fin bajas-dijo ella - Te están esperando, ya termino y voy-informó mientras colocaba las 37 velas- no te preocupes por Teddy, lo tiene Molly en brazos- agregó al ver que buscaba al pequeño con la mirada- Vinieron casi todos, ya sabes Ron, Harry y Hermione no pudieron por aquel asunto.

Salió al recibidor y fue felicitado por todos, ellos le consideraban un miembro de su familia

-Seré viejo entonces-pensó Remus mientras soplaba las velas rodeado de aquellos de sus seres queridos. Aunque los deseos no se dicen…. Les confiaré un secreto, el pidió que James, Lily y Sirius se encontraran bien donde sea que estuvieran, que Harry tuviera éxito en su misión y que el (Remus) pudiera vivir feliz junto a su familia, viendo como su pequeño hijo crecía hasta hacerse hombre.

--------------------------------------------Remusín---------------------------------------------------

Terminé el fic el día 9 a las 0:45 de la madrugada U.U ¡ Feliz cumpleaños Remus! Diría y que cumplas muchos más pero… Ustedes ya me entienden T.T Espero que el fic les haya gustado, está dedicado a Moony(por supuesto) a Sami (una amiga mía que no lee HP pero me pidió que le dedicara algo U.U) y a quién cumpla años el presente día. Ya tengo hace variois días antes un fic para el cumpleaños de James y hoy hice el de Remus (con hoy me refiero al 9). Gracias por leer y también si dejan reviews (cosa que dudo U.U, pero este fic lo hice con mi corazoncito y sacrificando horas de sueñoXD)

Saludos n.n


End file.
